


同居三十题的一部分

by NingX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: 沙雕向，无文笔，大概是一些脑洞。非国设。两男三狗，独普都是从事财务专业相关的工作的经济适用男（





	同居三十题的一部分

01 相拥入眠  
“维斯特的胸，赞！”基尔伯特捏着路德维希的胸肌说起了梦话。

 

02 一同外出购物  
“那位银发的先生，成年人不可以坐在车篮里面！”  
超市店员罗德里赫喊道。

 

03 半夜一起看恐怖电影  
“小崽子，怕了吧，要不要哥哥抱抱？”  
“哥你的声音在抖。”  
“你的手都把爆米花都抖出来了！”  
“那你去关电视。”  
“不，你去！”

 

04 做饭  
贝什米特们一向以自控力超强著称。  
思考良久，路德维希又往自己的松饼上面偷偷加了半勺枫糖浆，却被旁边的闪光灯闪瞎了眼。

 

05 浏览过去的照片  
“韦斯特，你看你小时候多可爱，声音也软软的。”基尔伯特翻着照片，语气里充满了怀念，“当时你就这么小一个，”他张牙舞爪地比划着，“我一只手就能把你拎起来甩着玩儿……”  
“而我现在能一只手就能和你玩背摔。” 路德维希一脸淡定地将自家哥哥企图抓上他后领的的手拍下去说道。

 

06 相隔两地的电话  
昨天，基尔伯特出差去了亚洲。  
路德维希刚到家，打开手机：您已收到30条语音信息。  
“韦斯特韦斯特我在日本啦！你看我下飞机啦！（附上图片）”  
“我马上就要见客户了哦！”  
“好累啊谈完了好累啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
……  
“你看我吃了好多好多刺身，你看你看（附上图片）。”  
“这儿的寿司比我们那里的好吃多了。”  
“韦斯特这玩意儿太好吃了好想打包回去！”  
“韦斯特你晚上吃啥呢”  
“韦斯特帮我把那件黑色大衣熨一下，谢谢啦！”  
“路茨我要睡啦。可能要在日本待几天就去中国啦。Du Fehlst mir so （想你）”

“早上好哥哥，衣服我熨好了。今天狗狗们都很乖。我睡了。”  
“我也很想你。”

 

07 替对方挑衣服  
年底。  
“哥，对面Aldi打折甩卖我给我俩买了一件冲锋衣。”  
“巧了，Lidl也清仓，我买了两件毛线衫。来来来试试。”  
两个帅气的德国男人，身着印着德超logo的冲锋外套（仿佛收发室老大爷）美滋滋地顶着寒风出去遛狗了。

 

08 讨论关于宠物的话题  
长沙发的两端瘫着两个安静刷手机的贝什米特。  
“你觉得我们要不要再添一只猫？” 大块头一些的贝什米特说。  
“喵呜——”  
“算了当我没说……”

 

09 午睡  
“咔嚓”  
电子备忘：2019年X月XX日，晴。韦斯特的睡颜，赞。

 

10 出浴后的怦然心跳  
"Hey Sexy~ Ich will mit dir... baden~ （我想和你一起洗澡）*"  
（被弗朗西斯灌了）假酒的路德维希在浴室门前搔首弄姿了起来，号称千杯不醉的基尔伯特在床上心脏停跳。

 

11 离家出走  
“喂，是路德吗？”电话那边传来基尔伯特的好友之一酒吧老板弗朗西斯焦急的声音，“你家这个在我这儿快给我领回去。”  
“妈的弗朗西斯你这个叛徒！”一阵嘈杂让听筒这边的路德维希闭上了眼睛。  
“你家哥哥在我这儿借酒装疯，还带着安东一起。”他犹豫了一下，“你们两个到底出了什么事我懒得管反正你再不来他就要跳到吧台上面跳脱衣舞了！”

 

12 屋顶上看星星  
夏日夜空，繁星点点。  
“你看那星星，它又大又圆。”

 

13 一场飞来横祸  
“哥你也不要太难过了，Aster**也不是有心，虽然缝不好了，但是你看破洞牛仔裤不也是很潮吗？”

 

14 一方受轻伤  
两兄弟晨跑。大的那个，摔了。  
背着自家在背上嚎着 "We are the champion" 哥哥回家的小贝什米特感到胃疼又加剧了。

 

15 意外的求婚  
基尔伯特算着税款少见地皱起了眉头。  
“路茨？”  
“啊？”路德维希从洗手间探出头来。  
“结婚吧。”  
他嘴里的牙刷掉到了地上。

**Author's Note:**

> * TDV一个蛇精病版的梗，应该没人看出来哈哈哈哈。  
> ** 他俩的狗


End file.
